Not Sharing
by yaoifan124
Summary: Ace's POV. One-Shot. Things in Ace's life are easy going and just the way he likes it. When one night he is dragged off by a "so called" friend, things start to turn bad. When anything worse could happen, his knight in shining white armor saves him. Now things are getting real heated for Ace. MarcoAce. Light SaboAce. Sabo bashing (I'm sorry) Rated M for lemony goodness and langauge


**Not Sharing**

"Neh, Marco…"

"Hm?"

"You think I should be more concerned?" Blue eyes found me as we sat on the rooftop of the building across from the school skipping history, the last hour of the day.

"If your little brother is happy, then I don't see the problem. You are overreacting, yoi." A frown set on my lips as I rested on my hands with a look to the sky.

"Maybe…"

"So what did Sabo say?" I looked over to blue eyes staring up at the sky as he lay on his back. He was mentioning about earlier when Sabo pulled me to the side to talk to me.

"You won't believe it, but he wanted to get together sometime." At this point I turned to overlook the school and heard him shift.

"Get together, yoi?" His voice was directly in my ear as he sat up.

"Yeah, saying he has grown interested in me." When I looked to him a curious look was on his face before he moved to scratch his leg.

"Interested? As in a relationship way?"

"I guess," a shrug rolled through my shoulders as I saw a flash of anger go through him. "Why, what's up?"

"Are you guys going to get together?" A curious tone left him as he peered to the sky again.

"I told him I would have to think about it since this is a sudden thing." An arm sneaked behind me and a chin rested on my shoulder with a breath going along my neck. "I think Sabo just wants in my pants, he is a player after all."

A snort left Marco as he didn't move and I didn't push him away since we have always been like this. Ever since I moved here my freshman year to do high school here at Whitebeard's Private School, we have been friends. He was the first to approach me and want to make friends. That formed a bond that no one could break and still can't break.

"If he even touched you inappropriately, I would have to kick his ass." The rough tone left him before we heard the school bell ring out through the air faintly to notify us that school was over.

"Sabo is grabbing my bag for me."

"Law is grabbing mine and most likely will be with Kidd." A chuckle left me when stating that before I noticed him not getting up.

"We better get going."

"I'm serious, yoi." Lips press against my exposed neck as he drew closer before he moved for his forehead to be on my neck.

"I'm not going to do anything with Sabo."

"You better tell me if he tries anything… I don't need you to be part of his list." A shiver went through my back when his hot breath was along my collarbone.

"I know, you're so protective."

"Well, you can be an idiot sometimes." He pulled back to give me a serious look and I gaped at him.

"Take that back!" I kicked him in his leg before he grinned to me and got up. "Take it back, Marco!" I stood up as well to follow him down the exterior stairs of the building.

"I can't take back the truth." A laugh left him as he made his way to the front of the school with me whining behind him.

"I'm not an idiot, stupid Marco!" He stopped to wait for me to catch up before an arm was around my shoulders and he held me to him. A grin was on him as we walked towards our group of friends waiting for us.

"Smoker-sensei isn't happy that you two skipped his class." Law spoke out when we appeared before the group and I noticed a glare from Sabo towards Marco.

"He will have to get over it, it's Friday and I hate history anyways!" I complained before moving away to Sabo with a grin. "Thanks for grabbing my bag!" The grin that flashed across his face showed he was happy to have my attention.

"No problem!" The toothy grin made mine widen before I heard Smoker shouting at someone and I moved to grab a hold of Marco's and Sabo's arm.

"Let's go before Smoker sees us!" A laugh left me as I tugged the two with me knowing that Kidd and Law would follow or hit another direction.

"We are going to the café!" Kidd shouted to us as we went a separate way.

"Have fun on your date!" Sabo stated and got an angry response from Kidd about them not dating, but we all know something is going on with them.

"We should hit up the local pizzeria." Marco suggested as I had my arm locked with his and Sabo.

"Sounds good! We should get meat lovers!" A huff left the man on the right as I gazed to blue eyes.

"I guess since we had Sabo's favorite last time."

"I hate sausage!" Sabo protested and I gazed to hazel eyes with a pout on my face.

"It's my turn! Marco says so!" I told him as we walked along to see the certain pizzeria in sight. The arm on my right tightened before he let out a puff to show his defeat. "You can just pick it off!"

* * *

"Sabo this is a bad idea…" A hand waved back at me as his hand held onto mine and he was dragging me down the hall of our complex. He came to my door and told me to go with him at one in the morning.

The complex consisted of three rooms on each floor, which there is only three floors, so it wasn't too bad. Sabo, Marco, and I took over this floor when we all became juniors and saw the chance to live in the same area as each other since we are all good friends. Kidd and Law live above us with a girl, also our friend, name Bonney. Below consisted of three other occupants I wasn't sure on who they were, but I think they went to our school.

"Shh, it's fine." He whispered before tugging me into his room where I rubbed at an eye. Sleep still clung to me as I was sleeping pretty great, but he somehow got me up. A grin was on him as I moved into his little living space before the door closed and a body pressed along my back.

"What's up?" I asked before I was startled when he pushed me against the wall. I set my hands to the wall and shuddered when a tongue lined my exposed back. "Sabo, what are you—?" Hands grasped my hips and I felt his hips grind against my back. This notion had me realizing that he had an erection and it was pressing into me. Teeth sunk into my shoulder before I felt hands tugging on my pajama pants that I had slipped on. "Sabo, wait!" A hand aggressively grasped my manhood with a firm grip and caused a gasp to leave my mouth. One of my hands moved to stop him from touching me there before I actually started getting an erection from it. His other hand grasped one of my ass cheeks with a squeeze as I partially still had my pants on.

"I'm going to make you feel good." The tone in my sensitive ear had me shuddering before trying to move away from him, but he merely squeezed my member to stop my resistance. My hand reached back to find his other arm as I attempted to stop him whilst pants began to leave my mouth at his heavy strokes.

The feeling in me was fear and… _disgust_. I knew that my body was reacting to his touches, but I felt so _wrong_. A strong feeling of guilt was in me as I rather have someone else be holding me. I don't know why, but I never knew how much someone else's touch besides Marco's had me feeling like this.

"S-stop… Ngh, Marco…!" The name left me as I thought of the male before I could stop myself because I wanted him to save me. A growl left my hazel eyed friend as he didn't like that I said someone else's name.

"I'm touching you, not him…" Something slick was pressing between my ass cheeks and at my hole.

"No, Sabo!" I gripped the arm as I tried to push him away, but it was no use as I felt something prodding. The panic bubble in me rose to my throat as I didn't want this. A tongue trailed up the back of my neck as I soon felt the prodding object push a little into me.

_**Bang! Bang!**_

The door was shaking from the powerful pounds and I couldn't help but thank whoever it was. A groan left me when he released me and I fell to my knees when Sabo pulled away. I was covering my member with my hands as I was panting out with gulps of air. My eyes gazed to see him crack the door open to look at who it was. The scowl was noticeable and I felt my body tense when a hand from outside the door grabbed the entrance with a tight grasp.

"I warned you a million times, Sabo." Marco's voice echoed into the room and the door was pushed open to let blue eyes look to me. Tears welled in my eyes seeing him as I knew my face was flushed and my butt was exposed.

"I don't know how the fuck you always know." Sabo seemed angry about the manner as I soon watched as Marco walked to me.

"You alright, Ace?" My hand found his arm as he kneeled down to me with hands beginning to tug up my pants.

"I'm a little confused…" I told him truthfully as I was pulled up so my pants could be placed where they belong. I got up on weak legs with Marco's arm moving around my waist as he held me up.

"Come on, yoi." I was moved out of the room to the hall where I noticed him stop momentarily. "Do you want to go back home?"

"N-not really…" I told him with red cheeks as Sabo's door was smashed shut by him with a growl. The lower half of my body was still throbbing with need, but I would just ask to use his bathroom.

"Alright, let's go." I was led to his room where he shut the door and held me to him.

"Can I borrow your bathroom?" Eyes gazed to me before I felt myself finding his couch.

"No need," he told me before I felt a hand tug the band of my pants down to let my erection out.

"Marco?" A thumb went over my lips as I gave him a startled look. The look was soft as I soon felt his hand grasp with a light touch to my member. I moved my hands to grab his shoulders as he leaned into my body with his hand pumping my erection with slow strokes. "Mmmha, wai—."

"I'm just pleasing you." Lips kissed my cheek with blue eyes staring into mine with a loving gaze. "Do you want me to stop?" The serious tone had me looking to him in thought before a shuddering moan left me when his thumb moved along my head. I shook my head with another moan as I dug my nails into his shoulders. I knew I must look flushed with a deep red and my breathing was becoming irregular. "If I do something you don't like tell me, okay?" A gasp of breath left me when he gripped a little harder and pumped faster.

"M-Marco…" I gasped his name out only to feel a tongue dive into my mouth. A moan of surprise left me, but I did not deny the fact that I was enjoying it.

The heat I felt was different from when Sabo had touched me and I really wanted more of it. This familiar feeling swelling in me only happened when Marco would hold me or do something I never knew I was sensitive about. I love this feeling he gave me; the warmth and swelling. It was overwhelming in a good way.

My arms moved to wrap around his neck as I pressed back into the kiss. A satisfied hum left him as I was pressed against the cushions and my pants were tugged more off my body. The protest left me as the hand left my erection to fully get my pants off my body. After the material was off, a hand moved to cup my cheek as I felt our sloppy kiss trail saliva along my chin. His lips pulled away with my tongue trying to tail after him. A chuckle left him before I felt him move me to him as I let my legs instinctively wrap around his waist.

"Let's get more comfy, yoi?" Pants left me as I kept my gaze down at him as he carried me towards his bedroom. When I felt my back found a soft bed and feathers flew up from his pillow, as some escape once in a while, a groan left me from the loss of warmth. I moved my legs to hide myself as I watched Marco tug his shorts off and move to pull something out of his nightstand drawer. The erection standing at attention made me blush harder and I felt a bit of anxiety as he was soon hovering over me. Hands smoothed along my legs to pull them back apart as he rested there with lips touching my chin.

"M-Marco…?"

"Hm?"

"I'm… ahh~!" A moan left me as I felt something slide into my backside and I jolted up. Heavy breaths left me as I gripped his shoulders with my tongue licking my dry lips. A gasping breath came into me when I felt the object in me wiggle around before moving. "Ah, nnff~!" I bit my lip as I felt his hand began to rub my erection and I tried to stop myself from moaning so much.

"Don't keep it in… I want to hear you." Blue eyes stared into mine with this intoxicating gaze before lips found mine in a passionate kiss. I felt myself become stretched more as I figured out the objects in me were his fingers. They began to wiggle lightly as I groaned into the kiss with a buck of my hips when his other hand began massaging my balls.

A sharp jolt went through me causing me to pull my lips away to cry out in pleasure as I felt his fingers brush against something in me. The satisfied smirk on his face had me whining as he paused in his ministrations. He let out a soft chuckle before he began to move his fingers aggressively whilst hitting that one spot. Cries of pleasure left me as he kept it up and I felt my stomach boiling and cramping knowing what it meant.

"Marco, Imma cu—Haa~!" The grip at the base startled me with a moan and his fingers removed themselves from me. "N-no…" I complained before letting my heated eyes gaze into blue.

"Hold on, I'm not done." Hands moved as one found the back of my head to press a kiss onto me. "You will have to relax, yoi." Something prodded in between my cheeks and I felt that anxiety bubble lodge up in my throat.

"I-I don't think its go-gonna fit." I tried to tell him before feeling his other hand rub against my thigh to calm me.

"Ace… You need to stay calm." A tongue licked along my lips as reassuring eyes stared at me. I began to calm my body before feeling him press against me. A stuttering gasp filled me as I tried to keep calm as he pressed into me. Both hands moved to my hips before sliding in more.

"Nnngh, hurts…" I groaned out as his lips moved to kiss along my neck to bring comfort. My legs moved to wrap around his waist and I moved him closer to me with my arms. One of my hands smoothed along the back of his head before finding his pineapple looking hair. Teeth bit into my neck before he pushed aggressively into me and it caused a yelp to leave me as the pain in backside throbbed from the intrusion.

"So tight…" He had whispered when his teeth removed themselves and his lips were next to my ear. A tongue licked along the shell of it before breathing hotly in. "I'm tired of being gentle, yoi." My legs were grabbed under the knee before being pushed back to my chest. He pulled his body back with a bursting flame in his blue eyes. My arms slipped from him to have my hands rest next to my head as I felt myself become empty. A glint appeared before a smirk as he shoved into my body with no mercy. My fingers intertwined with the bed sheets as I let out a silent scream whilst arching my body up. In the first thrust, he found the spot.

"F-fuck~!" A moan of ecstasy left my lips as I felt my eyes roll to the back of head.

I squeezed my eyelids once he started a rough rhythm with hands gripping to a bruising degree on my legs. The moans left my mouth with no restraint as my heated body liked the treatment by him. The gentle side of Marco was nice and made sure I was positive that I was good to go with the advancement. I will not deny the fact that the aggressive persona of him was what I had the most thrill and anticipation for. Marco was never one to be gentle with his actions and it was _**hot**_.

"Gaahaaa~!" Teeth sunk into my neck before I knew it and I began to thrust my body against him to get more of him. It was hard to move against him, though, with the good grip and hold on me; but I tried nonetheless. "I-I ca—nghha~! Hold any—Mmmhha!" I couldn't form sentences correctly with my moans and pants coming out harshly.

"I want you to come hard for me." The harsh tone made me shudder with my lips left to tremble with moans. A tightening in my lower groin had me arching as best as I could as I felt the jolting sensation when I came hard onto my stomach and chest. Gasping breaths left me as he kept his speed and egged on my release with him smacking into that spot. "M-Marco~!" I moaned his name with my body tensing and I heard his breath hitch before a shuddering moan left him. Satisfaction simmered in my body at hearing his pleasure before releasing into me.

After he completely stopped his movement, lips smashed into my bruised ones before I felt a harsh bite on my lip. A yelp left me as he pulled back with a lick to his lips. The smirk on him had me blushing lightly onto my freckled cheeks and I set a pout on my lips. Lips returned to suck in an apologetic way and flaming eyes gazed into mine. When he pulled back with a butterfly kiss to my lips he slid out of me. A groan left me with half lidded eyes as I watched him maneuver to tug the blanket from under me.

"I need sleep." He sighed out. A chuckle left me before he fell next to my side with a hand reaching for his lamp that had been on the entire time. Once it clicked off, arms circled around my body and I laid on my side to cuddle into the hold. Lips pressed against my forehead as he rested there with his breathing evening.

"Night, night…" I whispered out before squirming lightly and then drifting off to sleep smiling.

* * *

"Talk about a display!" Kidd teased as we all sat my house for the day. It was my room's turn so we gathered in here with random chairs scattered to seat us all since the couch had been taken over by Marco and me; like usual.

"You put Law on display all the time." I protested and saw the stiffening in the mentioned male as he began tugging at his hoodie. A book left his hand to hit a pale aggravated male in the face.

"Eustass-ya, do we need to have a talk again?"

"Come on, Law! Don't get mad at me! You are the needy one!" A blush went across dark skinned cheeks and I was grinning in satisfaction.

"So you do have hickeys? I was just joking." A glare was to me from the two males before a book was blocked by hand.

"Law, I will personally remove you if you dare try to throw anything at him again." Marco gave a death look in a calm manner and received the same look.

"Tell your boyfriend to mind his own business." Dark charcoal eyes gave one last look over before turning away.

"He was just stating facts." The male with his arm around me stated with long fingers soon picking up his soda resting in his lap.

"Oh? So you guys _are_ dating?" Kidd pointed out and I felt heat reach my cheeks before I was offered the same soda.

"What are you talking about Kidd? Ace has always been mine, he just never knew it." I choked on the drink as I gave him a look.

"Stop rubbing it in." Sabo was lying in an arch on his beanbag chair with a bruise on his cheek.

"Stop being jealous, I warned you." A finger pointed to him as if Marco was scolding a child. Hazel eyes glared to him with a frown before lifting up to steal Kidd's bag of candy.

"Oi!"

"You told me it, but he wasn't yours. Free game is always free game."

"I'm not a game." I told the blonde as he munched at the candy he had taken. A look was given to me and I heard a short growl next to me.

"Don't even; I still have the urge to punch you for what you did." Hazel eyes rolled. I noticed a confused aura coming from the other two in the room, so I decided to change subject.

"Where are the girls and Thatch?" I asked out before my door opened to show the mentioned male with Tashigi.

"Sorry, we got caught up with the building owner telling us of the new renter coming in next week." They entered with him closing the doors and soon they began setting up their folding chairs.

"New?"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on before we change subject!" Kidd always caught me when I was trying to let a conversation go under the bridge unnoticed. "Ace is trying to avoid it, what happened? I wanna know this!" Pale hands waved out as if he really needed it or he was going to die.

"Huh?" A confused noise came from Sabo as he handed the candy over to Thatch.

"Why does Marco want to beat up Sabo?" Kidd raved out and questioning eyes were on the three of us before I sighed out.

"Did you punch him?" Thatch directed the question towards the male next to me as he gripped my shoulder tightly.

"Things happened." I stated out not really wanting to say it out loud, but _no_ Kidd had an even more curious look.

"What happened?" The lingering pressure had me wanting to sink into the cushions.

"Sabo was trying to pretty much rape Ace."

"Marco! Don't say it like that!" I hit him in the stomach as heat flared into my cheeks from the mention of it and the events with Marco.

"You what?!" Thatch shouted out as he gave a harsh glare to the man. "How many times have Marco and me told you to back off?!" A startled tension went through me as I didn't know Thatch was watching out for me too.

"You guys freak out too much." Sabo muttered with his phone finding his hands as if it wasn't a big deal. My hand gripped into the pants of my lover as I felt a sting go through me.

"You disgust me." Law spoke out with a glare of his own, which is rare, as he moved to cross his arms. "Sitting there with a subtle atmosphere."

"Acting like you didn't just try to rape a _friend_ the other day." Kidd had probably assumed it happened recently and I was pulled against my safe abyss.

"Sabo, it would be best if you left the room, _now_." Marco warned as he noticed my discomfort of the situation and slight confusion on why a friend of mine did not care what he did. A grunt released from the male who was pretty much being shunned as he got up and took his chair with phone finding his pocket. I watched him carefully as he shrugged and began leaving.

"I'm meeting up with a hot babe anyways." A hand moved the door as he soon left through it, closing it behind him. The tight feeling I had grew worse as I really couldn't understand how he just didn't care what he did.

"You alright, Ace?" I had been fighting back angered tears and made sure I was in check as I noticed myself as the center of attention.

"Huh? Yeah, let's battle! I've been polishing up on my skills!" I stated up with a grin as I grabbed at my Foosha controller for the Foosha 500 gaming system. Thatch caught on fast as he grabbed at another with a laugh.

"You will never defeat me!"

"Will too!" A petty argument passed between us as I noticed Kidd grab at a controller before Tashigi took the last one with a hand fixing her glasses.

"Be prepared to get whooped by a girl!" She stated with a cocky grin as I soon started setting up the game.

"Bring it on!" The shout came from Kidd, Thatch, and me as I soon started the match of the Battleground 3 game.

* * *

"Stop resisting it already." Hands held my face as blue eyes gazed at me. A sharp pain went through my chest and I gazed away from his face. Laughter filled my living room from all of our friends who all found out about it and were not happy, but were acting happy for me. "You are just going to make yourself feel worst."

"I don't know how to feel about it, Marco." I told him truthfully with arms crossing with my head moving to look the ground after he released it. "I'm really hurt by the fact that Sabo doesn't care what he did, but I'm also confused on the whole matter." My eyes met his in wonder as I needed answers to my questions.

"It started six months ago," Marco began as he backed up to lean against my dresser with arms crossing. "We all know that Sabo will go on and on about a chick, hell, he dated Bonney and Julie. Julie had to get away from him for reason no one knows and Bonney has always been trying to find a chance to kick his ass; she does now." A short smirk was on him before he saw my look. "Anyways, Thatch and I began to realize that he talked about you way too much to mean it as only in a friend way.

"We kept to ourselves about it since you were more on a rampage about how Law was hitting on your little brother at the time." The remembrance made me tense before relaxing knowing as soon as he told Law to back off, he did; _surprisingly_. "Three months ago, we noticed he made a move to hit on you, but I wasn't that worried since you are dense and all." A protest about left me, but a hand was waving out to me. "I knew if you could not sense my flirting since a year ago, I knew you were fine."

"… A year?"

"Hm?"

"You have been flirting with me for a year?!" Surprise left me with my feet taking on my weight as I stood up.

"Now, yoi," hands moved me to sit back down and a hand patted my head. "Let me finish before you ask questions." A pout left me. Though, it did not last long as lips pressed against mine. The heat on my face made me shy away lightly before noticing Marco return to his spot. "Thatch and I decided it was time to tell Sabo to leave you be after he started flirting with you for a month. Of course he didn't take to it too well and said you were free game. I merely stated if he did try anything that I would pretty much abolish him and throw his ashes into the ocean."

"Beat him half to death?"

A shrug went through his shoulders as he let his head tilt downwards. "Same thing." The snort that left me had a smile appearing on him before he moved to me with a more concerned look. "He did try something though… I'm disappointed that I got there so late… I knew he would try something after he stated he wanted to go out."

"Nothing major happened, you were right on time."

"Ace…" A frown was on him whilst sitting next to me with a sigh. "Stop that… he touched you and I should have been there before he even got that far." The silence followed and I notice his look become more concerned.

"Then, just make me forget about it…" Blue eyes stared at me when I told him that before pressing my lips against his. Hands gripped my hips and a tongue pressed into my open mouth. When my back found my bed, he pulled back from the kiss with a look in his eyes.

"Passion cannot always make you forget."

"Not just passion… the security you give me," I told him with arms hooked around his neck. "Being around you makes me feel safe and just knowing that you always look out for me has me at peace. Sabo would pretty much be challenging Hell just from you not to mention another Hell from Thatch and let's not forget Bonney. No doubt Kidd, Law and Tashigi would pounce if given the chance." A chuckle left him from the truth in my words. "That's probably why I am not so strung out… You saved me before he _could_ do anything worse and hearing you say you will protect me automatically has me believing you." My lips pecked at his before I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Marco."

"I love you too, Ace." A whisper in my ear had me shivering from the heat. "Just remember that no one is taking you from me. I am not one to share…" The chuckle that left me soon turned into a breathy moan when he began to suck on my earlobe.

Coming together to be with Marco is the best thing that has happened to me.

_**Bang! Bang!**_

"Put your clothes on and get out here!" The rough tone came out after my mini heart attack from the loud knocking.

"Kidd! Don't disturb their time together!" Bonney screeched out since she was the one who always teased that Marco and I would get together someday. I never took her seriously since I figured it would never happen.

"We are in the middle of a tournament!" A harsh reply was returned and Marco backed away slowly.

"M-Marco?" I asked cautiously as I notice him move to the door. The door flew open and a punch was aimed to an exposed pale stomach. The man doubled over and I say a vein pulsing on my lover's temple.

"Next time it will be lower! Don't ruin moments you bastard!" A sigh left me as a childish argument ensued and I got off the bed. My butt made contact with the couch after passing the two men arguing.

"Game time!"

"Wait for me!" Kidd ran over with dive to the couch cushion next to me and picked up a controller. A foot kicked him forward and a new body appeared next to me.

"This is my spot, Kidd."

"You son'uva bitch!"

_Yeah… I think everything is going to be alright._


End file.
